infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
Alice is a 14-year old orphan girl who is pulled into numerous fantastic adventures, the latest being invited into the Infractus tournament. ---- Summary Alice has black hair and dark brown eyes, and is unusually short for her age (though she gets mad if you bring it up). She typically wears a pink sweater with the sleeves rolled up, blue cargo pants and orange sneakers. Alice also has an iron pendant that protects against certain magic, which she never takes off. Personality wise, Alice has learned to accept all the odd things going around her, and will make some kind of sarcastic comment rather than be frightened in a situation. She greatly enjoys music, especially broadway show tunes, and will often sing out loud while in public. When Alice grows up, she wants to be an accountant or something else with virtually no chance of magical weirdness. However, it is more likely that she will become an actress or famous singer. ---- History When Alice was 12, her best friend at the orphanage was pulled into another world. Following her into the portal, Alice discovered she was now inside a massive, elaborate castle run by a woman named Lamia. Five hundred children besides Alice were also there, all seemingly oblivious to their current predicament. As Alice explored the castle, she met the original lord of the castle, who revealed that Lamia was a faery that pulled children from Earth in a desperate search for her lost son. The children were charmed and examined in turn, and if they were not Lamia's child, became energy to fuel the portal spell. Because Alice was not a direct target of the spell, she was resistant to the enchantment. The lord then gave Alice an iron pendant to protect her, and sent her to find Lamia's true son. At this point, she got noticed by Lamia, who believed Alice to be her child (not being affected by the faery's magic). Running to the top of the castle, Alice discovered Lamia's son, a boy named Adam who Lamia had first pulled through, but could not recognize. Together they destroyed Lamia, who had by then taken the form of a giant serpent, and freed the other children. It's important to note that this event left Alice with a lifelong hatred of snakes. A few months later, Alice was visiting a local theater when she was attacked by a large, wolflike monster. A young boy saved her, and introduced himself as a theater spirit named Gavroche. As they spoke, and she was introduced to more 'characters', she learned that the barrier between her world and the fantasy world was being torn apart by a mysterious phantom. This phantom was stealing the forces of belief that fueled the theater spirits, who were already beginning to die without it. With Gavroche and the remaining spirits, Alice returned to the fantasy world, meeting and destroying the phantom. Since then, Alice has been noticed and spoken of by many residents of Fantasy, though hardly any of them are powerful enough to get to her. ---- About the pendant Alice continues to wear the pendant given to her by the Lord of the castle, and almost never takes it off. It is made out of iron, which repels faeries and spirits, and is in the shape of a triangle with the center cut out, symbolizing strength. As a result, whoever wears the pendant is protected against most spiritual interference. The pendant defends against: :-Possessions :-Enchantments and charms :-Encounters with spirits (if not too powerful) :-Spells that directly target the wearer (such as teleportation or petrification) :-Faeries (who are deathly allergic to iron) However, it does NOT protect against: :-Indirect spells (such as fireballs or portals) :-Encounters with powerful spirits (who can overpower the defense) :-Physical attacks :-Weaponry enchanted to be more powerful/grant the wielder special abilities ---- Involvement with Letalis Both Seraphis and Ominus had heard rumors of Alice's deeds, and both thought her to be a suitable candidate for the upcoming tournament. Each tried, on their own, to contact and recruit the girl, but did not have the power to both manifest on Earth and overcome the protection of Alice's pendant. Forming a brief alliance, the two spirits combined their power to bring Alice to the Letalis Wasteland, where they would each act on their own in an attempt to persuade Alice to their side. Alice, on the other hand, prefers to remain 'on the fence' and make her own path through the tourney. Round 1: While exploring one of the caves in Letalis Wasteland, Alice encountered a sleeping (and very large) cyclops monster. Alice managed to deflect a falling stalactite onto its eye, but quickly ran away when the monster grew several new ones. Fleeing the cave, she encountered Isen-Kurou, who destroyed the monster and took Alice on as a traveling companion. Round 2: After several hours spent crossing the desert, Kurou and Alice meet Seraphis again. Seraphis tells Kurou that his next opponent is Cyril the Wizard, who they quickly track down by following the blasts of magic spells. As Kurou and Cyril begin to fight, Alice ducks behind a nearby bush in search of a place to "relieve herself". Just as she comes back out, a stray lightning bolt is flung at her by Cyril, but is deflected by her pendant's magic. The bolt instead hits the cliff overhead, sending a pile of boulders to crash down on Alice. Enraged, Kurou attacks Cyril, but the wizard manages to encase him in the ground. In a brief display of mercy Cyril rescues Alice from the rock pile, waiting until she wakes up before zapping Kurou and leaving. ---- Dungeon Branch While waiting for Kurou to wake up from his fight with Cyril, she encounters the demon Luigi. Luigi did not know of Alice's presence due to her amulet, and was coming to claim Kurou's soul, but upon seeing Alice decided to claim her instead. Taking the unconscious girl to the Castello, he removes the pendant protecting her so he can separate Alice's soul and body. Alice's soul is currently chained to a pillar in the Castello dungeons, but her body and the pendant are in an unknown location... Category:Orginal Characters